Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and also the first Christmas-themed Wiggles video. It was released on video on October 13, 1997. The video was re-released in 1999, with Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer cut out, and Wiggly Christmas Medley added. Rudolf was thought to be on the UK video but this was a packaging error, and the song did not appear. This also happened in the USA and Canadian edition, with Wiggly Christmas Medley also being removed from the cover of the list, although being added to the video itself. The video was uploaded in 4 parts to The Wiggles' official YouTube channel as part of the Classic Wiggles collection, beginning with Part 1 being released on November 12, 2018. Synopsis Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics with all of their friends. Song List All songs are taken from the album Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, unless listed otherwise. #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (1997 version only) #Here Comes Santa Claus (new song) #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us, This Holy Night #Felice Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only, from The Wiggly Big Show) Plot Snow Globe graphic - The music heard is a combination of "Jingle Bells" and "Get Ready To Wiggle". While we zoom inside the globe, "Deck the Halls" plays. (Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card. Title Card slides to the left. A bell ding is heard when we zoom through the door.) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Theme Song) Wiggly Wiggly Christmas segment and introduction: The Wiggles introduce themselves, and wish a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas to all. (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Title Card. Accordion plays.) Song 2: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer Title Card.) Song 3: Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle acting like Rudolf and the other reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card. Banjo plays.) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card. Low tuba plays.) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily on High Title Card. Bell ding plays.) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High (Christmas Star Title Card. Harp plays.) Song 7: Christmas Star Unto Us, This Holy Night segment: Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity play. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids and has the same name as the blue-shirted wiggle) is in his pyjamas and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alicia is playing a cow, but she's not in the segment. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card.) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Felice Navidad Title Card. Mandolin plays.) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguanas Iggy, Ziggy & Frank in the segment. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Felice Navidad!" Song 9: Felice Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card.) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh in the segment. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it with tinsel, and Greg has a big paintbrush. So let's all sing a song about riding in a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags then take off. Christmas Picnic segment: Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus are helping the Wiggles put together a sandcastle while a fast instrumental tune plays. Henry dances in circles to it. Then the Wiggles arrive and Greg notices he's asleep. They count to 3 quietly and say, "Wake up Jeff!" loudly. After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was real; he reaches down for his shoe, picks it up, and pours water out of it. The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card. A doo doo doo singer plays.) Song 11: Christmas Picnic (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card.) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card. Band plays, followed by a short triangle sound.) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Jeff's Christmas Tune segment: Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first dance is tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third one is a line dance. Murray makes a roaring sound, but Anthony corrects him and says it's not a lion dance, it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee-haw! The fourth and last one is Irish dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite and she scats along to it with a song called Nya Nya Nya. Ta-daaaaaa! Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card.) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword segment: Greg and Murray are present with Captain Feathersword groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much Christmas pudding, that there is a lot of great food to eat at Christmas but tells Captain Feathersword that he has to be careful not to eat too much. Greg says that Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding at the Christmas dinner and that three buttons popped loose which made him exclaim "Oh I'm not getting any thinner! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" (It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword Title Card. Recorder plays.) Song 15: It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger Title Card. Piano plays.) Song 16: Away in a Manger Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree segment: Murray has a present for Wags. It's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all present. They are just like Murray's; bones. Murray asks the others and they say that it's a bone. When Murray is sad that the bone is what he got Wags for Christmas and when the others find out that they have the same present as his, they lower their heads and cry, "Oh, no!" except Jeff falling asleep and they look sad, but Anthony says that he'll like them anyway so they raise their heads and they look happy, including Jeff who woke up without letting the others say, "Wake up, Jeff!", but they were okay and so was that. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! The Wiggles and Wags laugh. (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card. Tuba plays.) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card. The first part plays.) Song 18: Silent Night During the instrumental break, the nativity play continues and all of the shepherds, wisemen and animals get up and leave. (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card. It plays the same as Unto Us, This Holy Night.) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Outroduction: The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Song 20 ': Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 version only) Close with "Jeff's Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Credits See here Transcript See here Production The production of ''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas started in 1996, when The Wiggles first recorded the album. The next year (1997), after finishing The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. 19 songs were filmed for the video. Alternate Versions A new version was made in 1999 for the UK VHS release, which was also released in America a year later. This version of the video cut out Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, and added Wiggly Christmas Medley from The Wiggly Big Show at the end. This version kept the original 1997 title cards and the same end credits as 1997 version, just with Rudolf taken out and the Medley added (the copyright date was changed to 1999 as well). However, the UK and Canadian case song list stated that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was on the video, and the NZ re-release and Canadian videos also deleted Wiggly Christmas Medley from the song list despite being on the video. In Australia, a similar version was released in 1999, this time with some alternate song title cards and a differently styled end credits sequence. Release Dates Original Release *'''Australia: October 13, 1997 Re-release *'Australia': October 11, 1999 (VHS), October 9, 2006 (DVD) *'United States': October 24, 2000, (American Copy VHS), November 12, 2002 (Canadian Copy and Offical Re-release American Copy VHS), September 30, 2003 (DVD) *'United Kingdom': November 1, 1999 Album The album of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" was released on September 6, 1996. Album-only Songs *Reindeer Express Trivia * This is the first Wiggles Christmas video. * This is the first time the Wiggles have logos (previously debuted in Wiggledance!) on their shirts and belt buckles. * This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques. * This marks the debut of the Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar"). * The costumes of The Wiggly Friends are inconsistent between the video and the cover. Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the video itself, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume (in the video, her fourth), and Wags in his first costume (in the video, his second). * Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us, This Holy Night". * A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it lead to a scene of Jeff sleeping. * At the part where we see Jeff asleep after we see his dream when the other Wiggles run over to him and notice he's asleep Murray carries the Red Starry Guitar with him. * The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High" until 2011's "It's Always Christmas With You!". * "Scotland the Brave" is played on piano when Dorothy does some Scottish dancing. * In "Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree", Anthony, Jeff and Murray are nowhere to be seen except the Christmas tree background. * The color of the letter 'I" for the Wiggles logo is in purple when the toy robot pushes the cart. * In "Christmas Picnic", Murray wears a paper crown after Captain Feathersword arrives on the beach. * According to Larissa Wright on the 2010 interview with Clare Field, she auditioned for this video when she was 15 years old. * The rewinded footage of The Wiggles destroying a sandcastle in the prologue of Christmas Picnic was filmed when The Wiggles had finished filming the "Christmas Picnic" music video and were taking down a sandcastle they made when they were filming the music video. * The Australian re-release features new, alternate title cards and also features the credits which looks slimilar to the original version but with the addition of the credits for the Wiggly Christmas Medley and some errors fixed here and there. * This video marks the first time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. * This is the last Wiggles video with the 1993-1997 ABC For Kids Opening. * This marks the debut of the Hofner Bass Guitar. * This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002. * This is the first video that the Red Starry Keyboard has more stars. * The tune to "Christmas Picnic" was previously seen as the instrumental piece from the "Goodbye" song from "Wake Up Jeff!" * This is the first appearance of Jeff's Purple Armchair. * Unlike other Wiggles videos, this is the only one that doesn't contain any cartoon sound effects. * In 2000, this was the second oldest video to be released in America, the first was Big Red Car released a year later as Dance Party * In America, this was the only Lyrick Studios video with a 2002 reprint with the HIT Entertainment Ident replacing the Lyrick Studios Ident while the trailers stayed the same starting with Previews Barney's Night Before Christmas a Year Before, and The Wiggles Sneak Peek of The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy in 1998, and ending with The Wiggles Sneak Peek of Quack Quack from Wiggle Time in 1998. * On Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, The credits was updated to their 1999 style which they used in TV Series 2. * Georgia Munro-Cook was only credited on the credits on Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and she was credited as "Georgia Cook". * On Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Gavin Barbey's credit, Art Director was listed as "Art Direction". * In Australia, this is the oldest Wiggles video as from 2006, despite that it's the 1999 version. * In the 1997 version, AMCOS was credited for Have a Very Merry Christmas, Go Santa Go and Unto Us, This Holy Night. * In Have a Very Merry Christmas, at 0:37 the sides zoom in and out. * In Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus, The Santa and the Elves footage from Go Santa Go is mirrored. * In the 1999 version, Wiggly Christmas Medley is in mono. Goofs * On Jeff Fatt's credit, Accordion was misspelled as "Accordian". *Rex Kelleher's name was misspelled as "Rex Kelaher". *Aaron Ruig's name was misspelled as "Ron Rug". * On the song credits for Go Santa Go in the 1997 version, John Field's last name was misspelled as "Fields". * On the song credits for Here Comes Santa Claus in the 1997 and the original 1999 credits, Oakley Haldeman's last name was misspelled as "Halderman". * On the song credits for Here Comes Santa Claus on Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Gene Autry's last name was misspelled as "Autrey". * In the 1997 version, Elyssa Dawson's first name was misspelled as "Elysa". * In the 1997 version, Set Construction was misspelled as "Set Constuction". * In the 1997 version, Craig Elliot's last name was misspelled as "Elliott". * In the 1997 version, Phil Ascot's last name was misspelled as "Ascott". * In the 1997 version, Bridgette Thorn's first name was misspelled as "Brigette". * In the 1997 version, Matthew Acland's last name was misspelled as "Ackland". * In the 1997 version, Ashleigh Johns' first name was misspelled as "Ashliegh". * On The 1999 Released You Could Hear The Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer Sound Short Before Here Comes Santa Claus And You Could See The Original Song Title To Jeff's Chirstmas Tune But It Was Redesigned Photo Gallery WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus in promo picture as different pose. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking Jeff up DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in close-up WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture4.jpg|Wags in close-up HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandTheirChristmasPresents.jpg|The Wiggles and their Christmas presents TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggly Friends FelizNavidad-PromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. TheWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|Wags in promo picture #3 Wiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPoster.jpg|A video poster in Powerhouse Museum File:Jeff'sChristmasTunePromo.png|Jeff's Christmas Tune promo picture. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.png TheWigglesin1997PromoPicture.jpeg|The Wiggles TheEarlyWigglyGroupin1997PromoPicture.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg Jeff'sChristmasTune-PromoPicture2.jpg|The kids as elves and reindeer TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:SilentNightPromo.png|"Silent Night" Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Same Set Videos Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Re-filmed videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Classic Wiggles